The embodiments herein relate generally to devices for pushing vehicles including cars, trucks, and the like.
In a variety of circumstances, vehicles need to be pushed from one location to another. This is especially common at auto repair shops and garages. At these locations, vehicles are typically towed to the repair shop and parked outdoors in a lot until a particular vehicle is ready to be serviced. At that time, the vehicle is moved from the parking lot to the interior of the shop and/or garage to perform the repair work. Since many vehicles at the shop are inoperable and/or unable to rely on engine power to move the vehicle, several individuals are required to manually push the vehicle. Specifically, one individual has to steer the vehicle while one or more other individuals push the vehicle. This is inefficient and requires great user effort.
Several vehicle pushing devices with motors exist in the field. For example, several pushing devices are mounted to the rear tires of the vehicle. However, these devices are inefficient because the lug nuts of the vehicle's wheels have to be removed prior to mounting the vehicle pushing device thereon. In addition, these vehicle pushing devices are limited because they cannot accommodate all types of tires in the field. Other vehicle pushing devices are mounted to the vehicle's rear bumper by using clamps and/or mechanical fasteners. However, these devices are undesirable because they can easily damage the vehicle by scratching, creating holes and/or damaging the vehicle's bumper.
As such, there is a need in the industry for an apparatus with enhanced efficiency that effectively pushes a vehicle, and reduces user effort and damage to the vehicle.